


All Demons Great and Small

by LollyHolly99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Other, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), figuring out how to bang while your husband is basically the size of your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: That's why he found himself no larger than... well, he didn't have a ruler or anything of the sort to compare, but he guessed he was maybe seven-ish inches tall, give or take.--A little something for a gift exchange!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners Summer Gift Exchange





	All Demons Great and Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/gifts).



> A gift for Tezca for the summer gift exchange we're doing in the Gather Ye Sinners discord server!  
> Prompt: Micro/Macro

Crowley didn't _have_ to cause general mischief and such anymore. He had no quotas of souls to damn, no malaise or unpleasantness to spread, no need to do his old job these days, not since he and a certain angel had turned their backs on Hell and Heaven, respectively.

Still, old habits die hard. And it wasn't like there was no fun at all to be had in the more innocent sort of demonic activity - the kind that didn't cause much more harm than a few moments of annoyance.

That's why he found himself no larger than... well, he didn't have a ruler or anything of the sort to compare, but he guessed he was maybe seven-ish inches tall, give or take.

The plan was nothing all that sophisticated - he'd only come up with it in the moments after Aziraphale had asked him to grab a mug for him (just to get it ready, save a little bit of time before he made some cocoa) - but it'd be a laugh. At this size, he could easily sit inside, and hide in, one of the angel's terribly impractically-handled mugs, which he had been doing for the past minute or so. _Just_ long enough for him to have been gone to arouse suspicion in Aziraphale and bring him through to the kitchen of the cottage they shared. And then he'd get an unexpected surprise.

"Crowley? Dearest?" Aziraphale called, confused, wandering into the room and looking for the demon. "Where on earth have you gotten to?"

Crowley watched from just over the rim of the mug as his partner glanced to and fro in search of him. Aziraphale's brow furrowed with his concern, and his hands found their way towards eachother, clasped at his waist, his fingers fidgeting.

"Where could he be?" he mumbled to himself, heading towards the shelf full of mugs. "Better not have gone far. Oh, do be alright..."

Crowley ducked back down before he could be seen. Aziraphale was retrieving the mug, he knew, and his little plot would come to fruition in just a moment.

Soft hands took hold of the wing-shaped handle, picked up the mug, and...

"Alright, angel?" Crowley said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, _good gracious_!" exclaimed the angel, almost dropping Crowley and his ceramic container with how he jumped in surprise. "Crowley, what in the world...?"

"What's up?" the demon chuckled.

"...You're in my mug."

"I certainly am."

"Why are you so small?"

Crowley shrugged. "Thought it'd be funny for you to find me in here."

"I suppose..." Aziraphale said, pouting slightly. "But you had me worried for a good few moments there."

"Awh," Crowley's grin dropped. "Sorry, angel."

"It's alright." Aziraphale gently plucked the tiny demon out of the mug, and set both it and his undersized partner on the kitchen counter, smiling down at him. "To make up for it, I'm going to say something, and you're not going to grumble."

"And what's that?"

Aziraphale bent his knees a little, to come almost face to face with Crowley, who was realising just how odd it was to see _so much_ of his angel. Said angel then gave the demon a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and beamed at him.

"You're ever so adorable like this, darling."

"Wh-" Crowley stammered, feeling heat rush to his cheeks already. "I'm not-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Aziraphale interrupted with a wag of his finger. "No grumbling."

"Oi, I never agreed to that. And I'm not ' _adorable_ '."

"Whatever you say, my adorable Crowley."

Crowley, in response, only sat himself down on the counter and crossed his arms with a huff, while Aziraphale set about making up his cocoa.

"So," Aziraphale asked. "Are you planning on growing back to your normal size any time soon?"

Crowley hummed thoughtfully. "Probably should. Probably not the best idea to stay like this. But... I dunno, I kinda wanna try it out a little longer."

"Oh, would you?" Aziraphale asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"Hm?"

"Well... it's just that you're so cute right now-"

"Not cute."

"-and... oh, I don't know, it might be fun to have a teensy little you around for the evening!"

It took a moment for Crowley to consider the proposition, and then he shrugged, and smiled.

"Alright, yeah, sure. Might be a laugh."

* * *

Crowley never could've guessed _just_ how pleasant it'd be, standing (or sitting, really) at a height even shorter than the book in Aziraphale's hands, relaxing in the aforementioned angel's lap, his head resting on the soft belly behind him. It was really quite nice, he thought, experiencing the peaceful silence of the room and the warm comfort of his partner at such a size.

Aziraphale, as he read, started to absentmindedly, gently, pet Crowley's head with the pad of a finger. The demon leaned into the soft touch, soothing as it was, and felt his eyelids become heavy, felt himself start to drift off.

"Oi, love, wait, wait, stop for a second." Crowley murmured, languidly batting away Aziraphale's hand.

The small smile on Aziraphale's face fell. "Are you quite alright, dear?"

"Yeah, 'm fine, just..." Crowley yawned. "...You're gonna put me to sleep like that. Lemme just get into a comfier position really quick."

He shuffled himself around, taking care to cause Aziraphale as little discomfort as he could, and settled down after a few moments to snuggle up to the angel, ready for the oncoming slumber. 

Just before he closed his eyes, he faintly heard Aziraphale's breath hitch, ever so slightly, so he sat up and looked back up at him.

"You doing alright there yourself?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine, darling. It's only that- well, um..."

Aziraphale looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and cleared his throat before continuing.

"...You've chosen quite the spot to seat yourself on."

Crowley looked down and paid attention, for the first time since he'd shrunk, to where he was sat. That being...

" _Shit_." he said, eyes widening for a moment in surprise. "Sorry, that's- that's your cock, isn't it? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, thought I was still on your thigh-"

And that's when he started _feeling_ that particular area of the soft surface he was on becoming not so soft.

"Aziraphale," Crowley looked up at the angel again with curiosity. "How much, exactly, do you _like_ me being this size?"

"It's not the size, it's- it's Pavlovian, I guess. _You_ , specifically, and the physical contact with my, ah, nether regions."

Crowley smirked. "...And you're sure it's not the size?"

"It's not!" Aziraphale sighed, and paused, putting his book down. "...But..."

"'But'?"

"But... Oh, you've gone and put thoughts into my head, you wily thing."

The demon casually threw his hands up in defense. "Oi, I didn't do anything of the sort. If you've got _thoughts_ , that's on you."

"Well, you're not helping the situation!"

"How do you want me to help, then? Change back?"

"...You could, I suppose..." Aziraphale muttered coyly.

"Or... are you hoping we can find a way for us to fuck like this?"

Aziraphale, in response, tried very hard to appear scandalised. " _Really_ , Crowley!"

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"I-" The angel interrupted himself, and sighed. "Yes, alright, I want to try."

"Oh yeah? You Do?"

"Well, I wouldn't have said so if I didn't. So, um... how exactly are we going to go about this?"

"Oh," Crowley moved over to settle on Aziraphale's thigh again, and his smirk grew on his face. "I have some ideas."

He snapped his fingers, and with the use of a demonic miracle, he was suddenly entirely nude, his doll-sized clothes sent to the arm of the sofa. Then, he nodded towards his partner.

"Your turn."

"Ah, um, right, yes." Aziraphale uttered, caught off-guard by Crowley's sudden state of undress, and now-obvious arousal. After his own little miracle, he'd rid himself of everything he'd been wearing on his lower half - losing his shirt and waistcoat felt like a bit too much for the time being. And with his trousers and underpants gone, his - at this point - fully hard cock sprang up to stand at attention.

"What now, then?" the angel questioned. "I'm fairly certain we can't do any penetration at the moment, considering... your present _situation_."

Crowley had to tear his eyes away from the him-sized member before him - _fuck_ , the sheer size of it, the sight of it up close at this size, at this angle - and set his mind straight enough to answer.

"Nah, I wasn't thinking penetration. Might be able to get a pinky in me, but not much else, and that's gonna take some preparation - and I'm not feeling up to that right now. Another time, though. No, I think I'd like to get us off like... look, I'll show you."

Crowley got up, stepped towards Aziraphale's towering cock, and stroked one hand down the side, making the angel jolt ever so slightly.

"If I may."

Aziraphale nodded. "Go ahead, dearest."

The demon nodded back, and moved over to straddle Aziraphale's prick, with his back up against his stomach. Then, after leaning himself forward and placing a kiss to the top side of the member, he began to grind against his partner with long, slow thrusts of his hips.

"Not sure how much you're gonna get out of this, exactly, what with the lack of... _fuck_... of, uh, surface area, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway."

"No, it's- _mmh_ \- it's quite nice, actually." Aziraphale sighed.

"Oh yeah?"

The angel hummed in affirmation, and Crowley continued his movements. Deliberate, lengthy thrusts to draw as much wonderful friction out of it for both of them as possible, in spite of the limited amount of contact between them both.

Limited for Aziraphale, at least - most of his cock was going untouched, and he felt that adding a hand into the equation right now would be a little bit overkill. Crowley, on the other hand, had the pleasure of being able to press his entire body against the relatively massive member he was rutting on, and he freely put his mouth and hands anywhere they could get to.

But while the angel certainly was enjoying it, evidenced by his soft groans and the bead of precum threatening to spill onto Crowley, he paused his beloved demon's actions after some time.

"As lovely as this is... do you mind if I try out an idea of my own?"

"Uh," Crowley panted, shrugging. "Yeah, go ahead."

Having been given that response, Aziraphale carefully picked Crowley up, cradling him in one hand, positioning him so he sat in his palm. With his free hand, he gently nudged those small legs apart so Crowley's prick was fully on display, and took a second to amire the figure in his hand.

Then, he slowly brought Crowley up to his face, which surprised the demon a bit, and wrapped his lips around his leaking cock, which surprised him a lot more.

"Ohh, _fuck_ ," Crowley moaned, his hips giving a harsh twitch.

At that, Aziraphale took the miniature cock further into his mouth and gently sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the entirety of it as he did. And _oh_ , the noises that fell from Crowley's mouth were lovely.

Now, he'd sucked Crowley off plenty of times before, but none of those times could've prepared him for _this_ occasion. It was odd to not be able to properly look up at the demon and see his debauched expression. To not feel the proper weight of him on his tongue and filling his mouth and reaching into the back of his throat. To taste him, the same familiar _Crowley_ taste as always, but to taste so much less. Not odd in a bad way, just _odd_. He thought it rather like... tasting a lovely little snack rather than eating a whole meal.

It wasn't too long after Aziraphale had begun in his attentions that Crowley's hands found their way to the angel's nose in an attempt to ground himself somewhat. Then, he held on, as well as he could while in such a state, and used his new position for leverage as he bucked needily into the wet warmth around him.

"A-Aziraphale- _mmmh_ -!"

While he adjusted Crowley in his hand, to more easily allow him to fuck his mouth (and wasn't that strange, he thought, how they could describe this so similarly to what they had done numerous times, and how it could wind up being so different), Aziraphale wrapped his free hand around his own cock, and started slowly stroking himself.

He let his eyes fall shut, and hummed his pleasure around Crowley's prick. It vibrated through the demon, enough to make his spine arch and to make him draw a desperate moan from his throat.

"Fffuck, angel... you keep that up, 'm not gonna last much longer... mmph..."

As if to tell Crowley "Yes, that's exactly the plan", or even to show him directly, he chuckled, his lips still enveloping him, sending ever more of those delicious shockwaves through Crowley's body.

Before long, Crowley's thrusts grew stuttery, and with one more final suck from Aziraphale, he came with a cry. Aziraphale barely felt the small spurts of come that hit his tongue - rather a change from usual - but he didn't notice the lack of it all that much, not while he himself was so close, drawn ever closer by the sight and sounds of his partner's release.

He set Crowley down beside him on the sofa and leaned back into the cushions, pumping himself faster, and shortly after, he came with a shudder and a groan into the quiet room, spilling over his hand and chest. Crowley watched on as he did, still coming down from his own orgasm, breathing heavily and half-boneless, but still utterly enraptured by the angel pleasuring himself to completion.

After a few more moments of both of them catching their breath, Aziraphale made a vague gesture towards Crowley.

"Get back to normal for me, dear, would you? " he requested, panting slightly. "I think I'm going to have a bit of a hard time trying to cuddle you properly like this."

Crowley languidly snapped his fingers, and swiftly found himself back to his full height, sprawled on the sofa next to Aziraphale. Then, once he'd adjusted to everything around him looking normal-sized again, he shuffled up to Aziraphale's side, climbed into his lap, and rested his head on his chest.

"Fuck," he sighed. "That was... well..."

"Very nice, I'd say." Aziraphale added, wrapping his arms around the demon.

"I was gonna say 'a bit weird' but that applies too, yeah."

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "Um... dearest?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... earlier you mentioned trying some sort of penetration while you're like that 'another time' - with, um, your experience just now in mind... does that mean you'd be amenable to trying this out again?"

Crowley chuckled. "If my angel's got a thing for me being tiny, my angel gets me being tiny."

"It's not a _thing_ , Crowley." Aziraphale pouted. "I'm just quite interested in experimenting with this new concept, that's all."

"Mhm, alright." Crowley let his eyes drift shut and wriggled further into Aziraphale's hold, ready for a nap. "Anyway, you just say the word, anytime, and we can give it a go."

A smile grew on Aziraphale's face. "Oh, you are too good to me, love."

"Not sure if _good_ is the word for a- well, in any case, 's gonna have to be a bit later, I mean. 'm tuckered out from that."

"Of course, dear. Later."

"Mmm. Hey, angel?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Love you."

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his own, and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"And I love you too, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again for the delay orz  
> This was uhh my first proper attempt at micro/macro ^^; rly hope the wait was worth it and that y'all enjoyed this! <3
> 
> (as always the more I look at this the more I dislike it wooo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ )


End file.
